Arthur and the art fair
by Travis 2017
Summary: Arthur and them are at an art fair painting. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and the art fair

* * *

Elwood City will have an annual art fair for kids 4 years old to 17 years old. That includes Arthur and his friends and D.W. and her friends. They are ready for the art fair. Art can be paintings, clay, paper mache, and sculptures for that fair. Binky will do an art that will get him in trouble and disquilfied. It is gay art. Which the rules say you shouldn't do that kind there.

"I love this art fair," said Arthur, "How about you Francine and Buster?"

"I also love it," said Francine, "All our friends is here. Fern is next to Binky in this place."

"That she is," said Arthur, "Binky is an art expert after all."

"That is true," said Buster, "He is an artist after all."

"I wonder what he is painting," said Francine, "If it is good he will win the art fair."

Little do they know he is painting gay art. Which by the way against the rules at that art fair because it is for children. They also don't know he is gay. He will soon be out of the closet. Do to gay art he is doing. Which proves he is gay.

"Binky what art is that?" said Fern, "I never seen that kind before."

"It is gay art," said Binky, "I confess i am gay."

"That isn't allowed here," said Fern, "It is against the rules here."

"Art is art," said Binky, "I love this kind of art the most."

"I am telling on you," said Fern, "Judge he is doing gay art."

The judge saw it was gay art. So he threw Binky out and banned him for good. Binky is now out of the closet. Arthur and them now know it. Arthur how ever always knew he was. Arthur is straight and dating Francine now that proves it.

"I knew Binky was gay," said Arthur, "Just some how i knew he was."

"You might be Psychic," said Francine, "I think that you might be."

"I thought Prunella was," said Arthur, "But i don't know if i am i haven't got tested for it yet."

"After the art fair you could," said Francine, "And by the way Prunella is a fake."

"Then after that i will," said Arthur, "I could be one or just a kid."

With Binky banned for good making any of them could win it. See what happens next chapter.


	2. Slink's violent painting

Arthur and the art fair

* * *

With Binky banned from the art fairs for kids any of them can win it. The reason for his gay art of a boy named Frank. Frank who is there isn't gay. He likes girls. Frank is angry at Binky for doing gay art of him without permission.

"I am sure mad at Binky," said Frank, "He was doing gay art of me without permission.I wouldn't give him permission to."

"We all are," said Arthur, "Somehow i knew he was gay."

"He might be Psychic," said Francine, "This wasn't the first time he got stuff right like that."

"If so he is gifted," said Frank, "He might have that gift."

"I will get tested after the art fair," said Arthur, "We should get back to making our art."

They went back tto doing their art. They knew he was right. They are making their art again. Arthur and them are doing paintings. Some others which is background doing sculpting and paper mache. A painting will win not them two other art. Regular paintings are the best. Some are using water colors. Regular paintings look better and they are better.

"That girl there is using water colors," said Arthur, "If you can tell that she is using that kind of paints."

"I sure can tell," said Buster, "That girl is named Stacy. She loves using water colors after all."

"Yes that is my name," said Stacy, "And i love water colors. Are you Arthur Read?"

"Yes that is my name," said Arthur, "You can just call me Arthur."

"Sounds good to me Arthur," said Stacy, "I love doing art in water colors."

Arthur is painting him and his family. Which looks very good. One boy there is painting a battle scean. Which shows blood and some heads coming off. That boy is Slink. Muffy sees him painting that. She hates war. And she and Lydia is talking.

"Look at that art Slink is doing," said Muffy, "It has blood and some heads being blown off."

"I think it is against the rules," said Lydia, "And now that i see the rules it is against the rules."

"It needs to be reported to the judge," said Muffy, "Which just happens to be Mr. Ratburn."

"Let's go tell him about it," said Lydia, "Fern did report Binky after all."

"Yes now it's our turn," said Muffy, "And we will tell him that painting is of violence."

They told Mr. Ratburn who is the judge. So he threw out Slink and banned him. See what happens next chapter.


	3. Rattles and Molly banned

Arthur and the art fair

* * *

Rattles is painting bully art. It is of him puncing George in the face. Arthur knows it is against the rules. So he is telling Rattles it is against the rules. Rattles thinks it isn't against the rules. In fact he didn't read the rules at all like his friends.

"Rattles that kind of art isn't allowed," said Arthur, "It is against the rules like gay art and violent art."

"I don't think it is," said Rattles, "It isn't like theirs at all."

"It is violent," said Arthur, "Hitting someone in a painting is violent."

"I didn't read them i guess," said Rattles, "So i don't think it is."

"Yes it is," said Arthur, "I am telling on you to the judge."

He did so. Rattles is now banned like Binky and Slink is. Rules is rules after all. Arthur then went back to painting his family on that canvas. He uses regular paint that artist uses not water colors to make that art seem more life like than that kind.

"It is of me getting punched by him," said George, "But what do we do with it?"

"That is up to the judge," said Arthur, "Who just happens to be Mr. Rartburn by the way."

"I decided to throw it away," said Mr. Ratburn, "It is violent form of art so bad art."

"That is a good idea," said Arthur, "As you can tell it is Rattles punching George here."

"It sure is," said Mr. Ratburn, "Now i will throw it away."

Mr. Ratburn threw it away. Molly is seen doing a bully sculpture of her punching Francine. Francine sees that and told Mr. Ratburn about it. He came over to her and banned her like Binky, Rattles, and Slink is now because of bad art they did.

"What do we do with it?" said Francine, "I just want to know."

"You can smash it," said Mr. Ratburn, "Then we can take it out of here."

"Is that what the bat is for?" said Francine, "So i can smash it with it?"

"It sure is," said Mr. Ratburn, "Here you are the baseball bat for it."

"Thank you," said Francine, "So i will use it to smash that sculpture."

Francine smashed as they all cheered her on. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	4. Bully and the prankster

Arthur and the art fair

* * *

Now they are happy the tough costumers are banned from the art fair. They can focus on their art. But one person there are judeging others art but not the judge of the art fair. His name is Andrew Tash he is a mean bully of a boy who is a cat.

"That painting to ugly," said Andrew, "And it is to bright you little girl you."

"The name is Stacy," said Stacy, "And it is water colors you big bully."

"Bad kind of paint," said Andrew, "And your are a brat as well."

"Leave her alone," said Arthur, "Judeging art isn't your job."

"He is right leave her alone," said Francine, "But if you don't we will tell on you."

He kept it up anyway. So Arthur, Francine, and Stacy told Mr. Ratburn who is the judge of the art fair. He told him to leave but he didn't so he called the police who arrested him. With charges of tresspassing and of assult on an artist in that place. He is going to spend time in the county jail which is there in Elwood City on Maple drive on the north side of town.

"Thanks for helping sir," said Stacy, "He was bullying me over my water color painting."

"No problem," said Mr. Ratburn, "He is banned and he is going to jail."

"Yes we saw him get arrested," said Arthur, "I saw him hit that boy there and bullying Stacy here and he refused to leave."

"He can spend up to a month in the county jail," said Mr. Ratburn, "He is in trouble for what he did and such."

"Time to go back to our art," said Arthur, "Let's hope no one else does something bad."

A girl in there will start causing pranks. Like invisble ink on clothes, hand buzzers and such. Her name is Amada. They call Amada the prankster. She will get in trouble for it. She is a bad girl. She is a bear girl who looks like Haney. Only she is a girl not a man. So yes a polar bear who wears clothes like Molly,s only they are black not blue. But just as bad as her.

"That is Amada the prankster," said Arthur, "And she is doing pranks."

"Time to tell on her then," said Francine, "How about you Buster will you come with us?"

"I sure am," said Buster, "Even though i like jokes the way she does it is bad."

"Amada your banned," said Mr. Ratburn, "Get out of here or get arrested."

She left because she doesn't want to go to jail or juvie. See what happens next chapter.


	5. More rule breakers

Arthur and the art fair

* * *

A boy there is painting gross art. As in body parts as inside organs and such. And a girl there is painting a cat that has been rolled over by a car. Both aren't allowed to be done there. That art that is. It is gross art which can't be done at that art fair.

"That looks like insides to me," said Arthur, "And over there looks like a ran over cat."

"That is against the rules," said Francine, "We need to tell the judge now."

"You two stop painting them," said Mr. Ratburn, "They are against the rules so you two are banned."

"But sir art is art," said the boy, "And i love painting that stuff."

"He is right sir," said the girl, "Art is art that we love to do."

Them two was thrown out and banned for good. Gross art isn't allowed at that art fair. Arthur and Francine are done with their paintings. So Mr. Ratburn ask them to look for rule breakers of anykind. From bad art to bullying artist for their work. They saw another girl painting a nuclear expolsion as in a mushroom shaped cloud which also isn't allowed there.

"Girl that art isn't allowed here," said Arthur, "It is against the rules for this art fair."

"He is right you know," said Francine, "We must ask you to leave."

"Art is art," said other girl, "Got the idea from a video game i played."

"Still not allowed," said Arthur, "You must take your art and leave here."

"Okay i will leave," said the other girl, "I see the rules now anyway."

She left the art fair and wont return to it unless she paints something good. George and Fern are done with their art. So they are waiting for others and decided to help Arthur and Francine. Mr. Ratburn decided to allow them to do that.

"That boy is making naked art," said Fern, "It is of a naked man. You can tell it is male."

"We can tell that," said Arthur, "That part there proves it."

"Boy stop now," said Francine, "Naked art isn't allowed here."

"Art is art," said other boy, "It shows the beauty of male nudity."

"You must take it and leave here," said Francine, "Or i will smash it with this baseball bat."

He was removed by security by Mr. Ratburn. He took his art with him. See what happens next chapter.


	6. Arthur won

Arthur and the art fair

* * *

The art fair is wrapping up. The artist are ready now. They are all happy that them kids are banned for doing art that is banned at that one because it is for children. The art that is banned is gay and violent art like them bad kids was doing.

"This art fair is almost over," said Arthur, "And no more signs of rule breakers here."

"It sure is," said Francine, "And yes no more signs of rule breakers."

"That is a good thing," said Carl, "Yes as you can see i am here."

"He sure is," said George, "As you can see he also does art."

"We did see him here," said Arthur, "Soon the judge will judge the art here."

The artist are at their art ready for the judging. Mr. Ratburn is ready to start the judging starting at the other side first. Where Marina, Prunella, and Ladonna is at. So their art will be judged first of the group of friends that is.

"Marina that is pretty good," said Mr. Ratburn, "As in not bad for someone who can't see."

"Thank you sir," said Marina, "And it is okay to say blind because i was born blind."

"Then i can say it," said Mr. Ratburn, "It is good art for a blind girl."

"Thank you very much," said Marina, "I sure love art even though i can't see i can feel it though."

"Prunella that art is pretty good," said Mr. Ratburn, "Kind of like that set you helped with that one time."

Prunella remembers that well. Ladonna did okay with it. Not as good as Marina and Prunella though. They then went were Fern, Muffy, D.W., Emily, and Bud are at. Best in that group is Fern. She is in the lead so far. She loves doing art after all.

"The judge will be here soon," said Arthur, "Fern i heard is in the lead so far."

"It will be tough to beat her," said Francine, "Unless one of ours beats her that is."

"One of you beat her," said Mr. Ratburn, "Arthur here have won the art fair."

"I won it?" said Arthur, "So it is very good?"

"Yes you did," said Mr. Ratburn, "Just like you won the spelling bee."

They are proud Arthur won it. Next chapter will be the last chapter of this story.


	7. Last Chapter

Arthur and the art fair

* * *

They are all at the art party with Arthur as guest of honor for winning the art fair. Mr. Read is catering it. Arthur is glad his dad is doing it. is proud of Arthur for winning the art fair. Fern got second and Francine got third place in it. And so on. That girl Stacy came in last. She isn't a sore loser so she is at the party. She is glad Arthur won the art fair.

"I am proud you won it," said Mr. Read, "You are an artist after all."

"So am i," said Mrs. Read, "We are all are proud of you."

"Thanks you two," said Arthur, "Glad your catering dad. And mom brought me and Kate."

"Yes i did," said Mrs. Read, "And David brought D.W. here."

"And we are a happy family," said Mr. Read, "This is a good party here."

D.W. is jealous Arthur won and not her. She is being a brat right now. D.W. is a brat and it is showing. She just might get in trouble for misbehaving. Because counciling helped them a lot. They no longer play favorites. They see D.W. is a brat now. Arthur is glad things changed for the better now. D.W. wants it back to the unfair ways of parenting.

"I wanted to win!" said D.W., "It just isn't fair that Arthur here won!"

"Enough D.W.!" said Mrs. Read, "Stop acting like a brat!"

"I knew she was," said Arthur, "As you can tell now after the counciling we had with Dr. Paula worked."

"Yes we can," said Mrs. Read, "And yes counciling worked well for us."

"I want it back to normal," said D.W., "I loved that after all."

"It wasn't fair for Arthur here," said Mrs. Read, "You are in trouble and get punished at home not here."

After the party D.W. is going to be punished at home. They are on the way home now. She wont get spanked. The Read parents don't believe in spankings. So they will ground her instead. She was acting up sence Arthur won the art fair.

D.W. your grounded a week," said Mrs. Read, "And you need more therpy."

"But mom i hate therpy," said D.W., "That thing changed you and dad."

"Your going and that is that," said Mrs. Read, "You proved yourself to be a brat."

"Okay mommy," said D.W., "To make you and dad happy."

She will get to be less of a brat. The end.


End file.
